ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Hamilton
Stephen "Ray" Jay Hamilton (born 23 Sep 1977) is a professional musician, guitarist, songwriter, and backup singer and leading guitarist of Voltreks. He is most famous for being one of the most intense, greatest extreme "deathcore" guitar players, known for his extreme chords and personal theory. Since 1995, he has led and organized as the core member of the heavy rock and death band Voltreks, which has progressed from a deathcore band to a low-heavy rock genre in recent years. He is dating Kiira Javins since Apr 2014 and has no children. He is known for his laid back, headstrong, dark, unstressed style. When he entered music in 1994, he popularized the look of long dark "dirty styled" hair that covered the eyes, while also playing hardcore guitar. This would change over time, when he cut his bangs in 1997, then started using pony tails in 2001. In 2005, he cut his long hair and had short spiky greased hair until 2012, where he cut it short but spiky. Biography Childhood Born on 23 September 1977, Ray's parents were heavy Christians and he was baptised as a child. He grew up mostly in the church, but never really understood or followed the beliefs. In the 1980s, hard rock popularized, and that took hold of him. He wanted to be a master guitarist like Paul Gilbert or Van Halen. In 1989, he purchased his own guitar and self-taught himself. His parents knew of his like for rock, and tried to shelter him from it, which failed due to his influences, especially once he entered high school. He had 3 friends, all like him, that were the same way. They all had a dream to be rockers one day. This dream would be realized. Ray's father died in Feb 2002 and his mother in Nov 2004. Ray honored both of them, apologizing on their graves for not being what they wanted him to be. This inspired his death phase in the mid 2000s. With Voltreks 1990-1995; Beginnings After 1992, the teenage garage quartet played at clubs around town, but no one in their small town much appreciated their genre (metal, heavy garage rock). They were called a 'bunch of kids with strings'. In 1993, in their late teens, they decided to go further, and went into the city to play at places. They began getting a name until finally disocvered by Tony Unkin of Falcon Records in mid 1995. They were auditioned several times, and succeeded. "Voltreks" was formed and officially signed into Falcon Records on 15 May 1997. Since then, Ray has been the lead guitarist and leader. Jax is the lead singer and pianist, Ric is second lead singer and bassist. Rutherford is the drummer. 1997-2001; First Years of Voltreks In their first years, the band primarily focused on garage rock, progressing into heavy metal and deathcore. They all had the 'trashy' look; long hair, black styling, piercings and tattoos. It was during these years Ray began to really improve on his guitar skills that would be useful later in his career. However they were unaware of their future popularity. Every member of Voltreks had Christian parents who were opposed to their choices. Voltreks also focused on rebellion, drugs, smoking and bad activities. Ric's parents even disowned him from their family. All of them brushed this off and believed they knew who they wanted to be. In July 1999, Voltreks won its first award. Voltreks had a minor seat at Rockpalooza 2000 along with the other thousands of bands. Voltreks began its first tour in January 2001, nationwide. This is when they began coming out of their locale shell and began going out of their home town. 2001-2009; Inner Years, Drugs Their 2001 Tour and year was a success that would blast the band into higher popularity. They began losing their trashy garage look as they became more popular, older, and maturer. 2003 was also a great year, reaching their highest sales with album "War" in May. In November 2004, due to constant band conflict, Jax threatened to leave the band, and did for 4 months. Ric took over as lead singer with Ray. Jax was welcomed back into the band in March 2005. Everyone was fighting, and seemed to get angrier and more irrirated. Their 2005 Tour was completely cancelled due to the conflicting. Everyone except Ray disowned each other, and never associated, and just played at concerts. Ray attempted and used all his power to keep the band together. It was successful. After a bad night after a concert in August 2005, Jax and Rutherford got into a fight, which Ric stayed out of. Ray intervened and stopped them. It turns out everyone, minorly including Ray, were under drug influence since the band began, and it was crashing on them, tearing the band apart. Everyone except Ray entered rehab for 9 months, coming out in May 2006 successful. Ray was headstrong, as he is known for, and was able to overcome his small addiction, but he wasn't as addicted, more controlled. The band reunited and had 2 large major tours in 2006-07. In January 2007, they launched to the top of the charts for the first time in years. From 2007 to 2009, they worked to progress the genre to a heavy-low tiered rock. 2010-present Personal Ray has never been married or had children, nor does he wish to. He says he wants to get married in his 50s and live peaceful after retirement (which he said he will never do), but enjoy "fishing" until then. He dates on and off. He was bi in the early 2000s. He is ambidexterous (self-taught) and can speak fluent German and Spanish, and bits of Japanese and Korean. Ray enjoys all types of music, and states he doesn't truly like rock metal as much as he used to, as he got into soft rock and such. He used these elements in his music. He loves asian food. He suffered Coloria Dystrophy from 2003 to 2008, where he had bad color blindness occasionally. Category:Pages added by Kuzey457